


the doll

by avapacifica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asha is mentioned, Dolls, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Master/Pet, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Sad Ending, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffed Toys, Theon needs a hug, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Reek finds a doll and decides to keep her.





	the doll

He finds her under one of the various tables in the kitchen. Reek figures the cook's daughter left it there and would be back for it soon. Plus he was on strict orders to go straight to the kitchen and back with no distractions, and he was not going to let a toy be one of them. But when a fortnite goes by and the torn up girl still lies there untouched, Reek allows himself to steal her away. 

He names her Asha. He's not sure where he heard the name, but it brings a sense of comfort to his stomach, so Asha it is. 

In the beginning he keeps her in the kennels. He doesn't want to risk Ramsay finding her, that would end with her being thrown away. He knows it would be better for the doll to just give her away to one of the children that runs around the Dreadfort, Ramsay wouldn't be able to get to her that way. But guilty as it makes him, he keeps her anyway. 

Asha is nice to sleep next to. The straw she is made of is scratchy and uncomfortable, but makes his heart warm, and somehow that's better.

After a while, he grows more attached to her, and keeping her in the kennels just isn't enough anymore. Not only does he want to feel close to her throughout the day, on occasion he will come back to find her in Maude or Red Jeyne’s mouth. He’s always come back just in time, but everytime she is torn from a dog’s mouth she is closer to being broken. Besides, stuffing her in his shirt all day isn’t too much of a hassle. 

She’s slipped out more than once, but never in front of anyone of significance. It’s not like Reek doesn’t earn his fair share of strange looks. He can see the judgement in their eyes,  _ oh look, it’s that strange boy that works for Lord Bolton. And now he has a dirty doll? Makes sense. Grimy toy for a grimy dog.  _ It doesn’t bother him, he’s always gotten weird stares. No one has deemed it worthy enough to bring up to Ramsay, and that’s all that matters. 

He’s even been lucky enough to be flayed with his clothes on as of late.

Until he’s not. 

When Ramsay strips him of his clothes and Asha tumbles to the ground he can’t help but cringe. How could he be so stupid? Now he’s in for hell. Ramsay can’t stop smiling, and that never means anything good.

“What’s this pet?”

“Nothing m’lord.” This only earns him a slap across his sore cheek. 

“I thought I told you not to lie.” He stares expectantly, without an answer in the next few seconds he’s more doomed than he already is.

“It’s a doll.” Reek bows his head in shame, not even wanting to see the disgust in his master’s eyes. 

“Well what’d you name her? You must’ve given her a name.” Reek is surprised that the question isn’t ending with him being cut, but he plays along anyway.

“Asha.” It’s barely above a whisper.

“After Theon Greyjoy’s sister? Interesting.”

Reek wants to hit himself over and over. He was so stupid, he should have realized. 

“Well even with that horrid name, who am I to deny my pet a toy? Especially after you’ve been so good lately.” He ruffles Reek’s hair, letting his hand trail down to his jaw. Without warning, it’s forced open and Asha is shoved inside. “Bite.” 

Reek knows better than to spit it out. But even when faced with that command, he can’t bring himself to do it.

“Dogs rip up their toys, so rip up your toy pet.” Tears are streaming down Reek’s face, and as much as he wants to make his master happy, his mouth hangs loose. This only makes Ramsay more angry. “I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” he states with an eye roll.

He takes the hand holding Asha and rests it on Reek’s cheek, the other placed under his chin. Once he feels he’s in the perfect position, he pushes up, and then back down again. He does this a few times, making Reek chew up the thing he held most dear to himself. When a rhythm is going he lets his hands fall and the pet’s mouth keeps it going on instinct.

“Good dog.” he’s told, “you can go back to the kennels once you’ve finished.” Ramsay stands to leave, and even after he’s gone Reek doesn’t stop. He tears Asha limb from limb until she’s a pile of straw and cloth on the floor. Looking at her like that hurts his heart. He loved her, but he loves Ramsay more.


End file.
